


茶树

by easysugar



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easysugar/pseuds/easysugar
Summary: 暗黑魔女饼干再次抚摸那带有螺纹的墨绿的角，带着不容置疑的、笃定的口吻说道：“而你是会回来的。不论你在哪里，不论我在哪里，你最终会回到我身边。”
Relationships: Dark Enchantress Cookie/Matcha Cookie (Cookie Run)





	茶树

**Author's Note:**

> 魔女抹茶过去妄想，有微量魔女石榴。

暗黑魔女饼干在庭院中察觉到一股微弱的波动，她忍不住寻过去，波动来自于废墟之下，她皱皱眉，探知到源头是一棵茶树。

她移开墙壁，当茶树落入视野时，她便明白这不是所要寻找的事物。它太低矮也太虚弱了，长期未被阳光滋养，枝杈上的唯一叶片仿佛被风吹就会散去。这样弱小的东西不适合归入计划的一环，暗黑魔女冷漠地想。她故地重游，想要于魔女的居所中寻找有价值的物品，看来只是白费力气。

不过并非毫无收获。在破败的餐桌底下，她找到了魔女遗失的笔记，笔记记载着制作饼干的方法。面粉，砂糖，还有每块饼干所需的关键材料，全都收录在这本笔记中。一个想法在暗黑魔女饼干心中形成，她思忖方案的可行性，如果成功，届时使所有饼干臣服便不费吹灰之力。

她再次将视线投向茶树。

在庭院尚未被破坏前，这棵茶树应占据相当有利的位置，魔女将其种植在正中央，如果有充足的阳光与水分，日后应能被制成拥有强大力量的饼干。但暗黑魔女饼干心下了然，这已是不可能的事，某种意义上说，她正是罪魁祸首。在千年一遇的宴会里，她诞生于真正的魔女之手，拥有与其创造者同名的力量，盗取秘密后便摧毁了宴会。那时的破坏波及到庭院，墙壁坍塌，地面凹陷，将茶树笼罩在无穷无尽的黑暗中。若非暗黑魔女饼干再次回到这里，或许茶树会永远地留存于此，不见天日。

而在暗黑魔女手中，它还能发挥最后一丁点价值。

暗黑魔女用了半天时间收集剩余的材料。没有比这里更适合制造饼干的场所，宴会房间的隔壁便是厨房，她遵照笔记拖出面粉、砂糖等物品，对于一块饼干而言，这些还是过于巨大了。所幸现在时间不是她最紧缺的东西，而是经验。

她不知道关键材料的正确用量，笔记没有提及，而茶树只有一棵，暗黑魔女只能自己实践。

暗黑魔女饼干不眠不休地试验了若干天，学习了些皮毛，她操作不了烤箱，只能用餐桌上的碗当作锅来充数。此时原材料已没剩下多少，茶树的叶片和枝杈全部成为了先前的试验品，只余下一根光秃树干。暗黑魔女饼干不愿在此刻停下，就像停在虚掩的门前，只要伸手便能推开迈入，她没有转身离开的道理。

她从自己猩红的角上掰碎一块，扔进锅中。液体沸腾得更加汹涌，混着浓郁茶香的烟雾冉冉升起，临时找到的锅承受不住反复的炼制，最终在高温下碎裂。但这无关紧要了，雾出现的一刻，她清晰地感觉到有什么即将破茧而出，仿佛她与雾中的的存在形成纽带。暗黑魔女一挥手杖，浓雾散去，在锅的残骸中，一块饼干静静躺着。

她耐心等待饼干醒来。

新生饼干不符合她的预期。

墨绿色的饼干睁开眼后并无言语，只用表情和怪声回应暗黑魔女。饼干在大多数时间里漫无目的地行走，然而她的走路方式怪异，暗黑魔女只能听见绿色长袍下窸窸窣窣的挪动声，如同披着甲壳的多足虫敲击地面。暗黑魔女并不在意，造物主哪里会惧怕自己的造物？她只关心一件事：这块饼干能否听从她的指令。

抹茶饼干——暂且如此称呼她——似乎十分亲近她。暗黑魔女猜想是角的缘故。在抹茶饼干的头顶，盘踞着与她有相似质地的犄角，与她的猩红不同，抹茶饼干的角是深沉的暗绿。这沉默寡言的饼干乖巧地将角放置于暗黑魔女掌心，任由她抚摸。角是联结吗？她不禁思考。方才浓雾弥漫，几乎不可视物，而她却如同双眸锐利的鹰隼般清晰察觉到新生饼干存在，以及她与自己的关系。她轻敲这对扭曲的墨绿犄角，抹茶饼干怪叫着跳起来，躲藏到离她不远的阴影里。

回来，她下指令。抹茶发出嘶嘶的声音，从断裂的石柱后注视她，不曾挪动一步。暗黑魔女试着与她对话，而对方只是喘气，发出漏风似的牙酸声响，不再对她的话语作出更多反应。

暗黑魔女不愿承认，但制造饼干的计划失败了。她早该明白，造物不会本能地遵从其主人，被破坏而遭废弃的宴会场就是最好的证明。于是抹茶饼干的存在反而成了累赘，她古怪又难以操控，暗黑魔女没有将其留下的道理。如何处置她成为一道难题。她大可以杀死她，离庭院的不远处有一口井，井水常年不曾干涸，能轻易地瓦解抹茶饼干的成分，不留痕迹。

抹茶饼干在她思索时离开石柱，缓慢地向她走来，她的长袍拖及地面，发出细碎的、昆虫一般的响动。她屈在暗黑魔女身边，亲昵地朝向她，却又像存有敬畏似的，并不靠住，以至于显出扭曲的姿势。从暗黑魔女的角度，能清楚地看见对方本被长袍所覆的糖霜表面，弱小的饼干，她只需伸手就可以——

暗黑魔女饼干止住思绪，她意识到自己无法摸清抹茶饼干的态度。充满谜团与矛盾的饼干，稍有风吹草动就会四处躲藏，面对她如此赤裸的杀意却无动于衷。也是这个时刻，她意识到自己无法取走抹茶饼干的性命。问题不止在角上，她想。角只是外在表现，有更难以捉摸的东西蛰伏于她们体内，连接彼此、缠绕彼此。她触碰自己赤红的犄角，几乎被锐利的断面割伤。

重返此地前，暗黑魔女去过不少地方，对某些传说略有了解。她曾迫使濒死的漫游者吐出鲜为人知的秘密：传闻东边有处古代遗迹，至今仍有饼干居住其中，日复一日地祭拜照料一棵石榴神树。暗黑魔女由赤黑面团与石榴糖浆所筑，与她们是一定程度上的同根同源，在那里，或许有修复她残缺的角的办法。若情况允许，她还能召集到愿意追随她的部下，甚至将神树的力量纳为己用。没有必要再逗留了，暗黑魔女握住手杖，森白的骨制利爪由阴影中探出，将其托起，带离了残破不堪的庭院。

抹茶饼干跟随她。

利爪的行进速度远比徒步来得迅速，短短半天内，她已将庭院抛在身后，连魔女那座高耸的城堡也只化作视野内的一处小点。然而抹茶确确实实地跟在她身后。暗黑魔女休息时，灌木的阴影里总能传来簌簌的声音。起初她以为是被篝火惊吓到的动物逃窜发出的响动，可仔细听，便能发现异样之处。即使脚踩松软的地面，不再踏在坚硬的石板上，抹茶饼干挪动时带来的声音依旧不变。暗黑魔女有些厌倦她的尾随，所幸只要她不呼唤抹茶的名字，对方便不会离开阴影靠近她。

她重新拾起对抹茶的兴趣是在不久后。她再次启程，偶然瞥见地面窜起同她相仿的利爪，再往上看，抹茶稳稳当当地立于其上。这就是抹茶追上她的方式！她低估了抹茶掌握的力量，看来茶树并不是一无是处的。她停下，把又跳进阴影里的抹茶拽出来，后者茫然地望向她。

将你刚才的东西拿给我看，暗黑魔女说。抹茶一动不动。暗黑魔女这才想起，对方应是听不懂指令的。于是她召出自己的，在彼此间指了指。这回抹茶似乎明白了她的意思，一只手掌破土而出。暗黑魔女饼干观察它，很快发现它有缺陷，正如它的主人。手掌不能翻转，僵硬地收拢着，无法像自己的那样抓取破坏物体，如果强行掰直手指，或许很快便会碎裂。仿佛活着一般，爪在她的注视下轻轻颤抖，暗黑魔女打量够了，它便乖顺地钻进泥土里。

抹茶不会拒绝暗黑魔女，大多在事后表达她的感想。暗黑魔女看过抹茶的爪后，这块墨绿色饼干便消失了，她猜想抹茶并不喜欢展现这种东西，和自己不同，抹茶与手掌的联系更加紧密。她们会共享感觉吗？暗黑魔女饼干不禁好奇，然而抹茶不知去了哪里，她没有机会试验了。

之后的一段时间，暗黑魔女没有再见到抹茶。奇怪的是，她本能地认定抹茶离她不远，且只是暂时离开。暗黑魔女饼干继续旅程，她顺利抵达了古代遗迹，确实如传闻所言，有饼干在那里生活，她们甚至建立了村落。为首的饼干仿佛早已知晓她的到来，毫无怨言地加入她麾下。石榴饼干，这是她的名字。她沉着从容，计划严密，对暗黑魔女有着全心全意的爱。问起她为何如此，她便回答说是石榴树下的神示，要我追随黑暗、追随您。暗黑魔女对她的说法不置可否，石榴树在她到达村子的那天枯萎，她得以借助其残躯的力量修复犄角，甚至更进一步。一些饼干见状，不禁痛惜她们的神树，甚至怨恨起暗黑魔女来，而石榴神色如常地眼见照料多年的树木被毁，不加阻止，毫无怨言。若她真的对石榴树如此虔信，怎会无动于衷？一个冷静的狂信者，这是她对石榴的初步评价，至于石榴信仰的究竟是什么，她需要时间去探明。

这天石榴饼干向她汇报情况。经由她的计策，已成功令多块强大饼干落入黑暗的境地。假以时日，定能使更多地方升起大人您的旗帜，石榴恭敬地说道。暗黑魔女对结果相当满意，我相信你办得到，她说。听到此话，石榴的眼睛里罕见地闪出狂热，似乎为了掩盖心情，她低了低头，我不会辜负您的期望。

接着暗黑魔女听到一阵微小的声音，不仔细听便捕捉不到，却令她心神不宁。

“你听见声音了吗？”她问石榴饼干。对方摇头，于是她不再问。

但的确有什么在暗处蛰伏，细碎的、昆虫爬行一般的步子。她对此很熟悉了。暗黑魔女望向某处阴影，在她的斜前方，抹茶饼干出现了。

石榴饼干立刻警觉起来，她举起镜子，做出防备的姿态。你是谁？如何进来的？来到这里有什么目的？抹茶饼干自然不回答她。她紧紧盯住暗黑魔女，不曾移开视线，仿佛只剩下她一个。

“没有关系，我认识她，”暗黑魔女说，“我要同她说些话，离开吧，石榴饼干。”

“可是大人……”石榴饼干还想说些什么，暗黑魔女止住她的话头。

“你可以走了。”

石榴饼干退下了。暗黑魔女有预感，之后将会发生的事情对自己十分重要，她站起来，走向抹茶。她的脚步几乎是无声的，抹茶不再移动，像是等待她走近，因而大厅陷入了寂静之中。

在消失的时间里，抹茶似乎学会了如何言语，她张嘴，发出几声意义不明的音节。暗黑魔女止步，等待这古怪的饼干想要什么。但对方说起话来相当颠三倒四，她听了一段，没找出有用的信息，便不耐烦地打断对方，由自己发问。

“为何一直跟随我？”

这次抹茶饼干终于说出可以理解的内容。“黑色，喜欢。黑色的饼干，越、越黑越好。”她的喉咙里挤出两次古怪声音，仿佛因被掐住脖子而忍不住干呕，暗黑魔女反应过来，这是她的笑声。抹茶饼干又抽动了两下，随即用袖子遮掩自己的脸，面朝暗黑魔女，视线却不知落到何处。她重复道：“越黑越好。”

“黑色的饼干是我。”

抹茶点头，更加靠近暗黑魔女。她的身体不受控制地颤抖着，像是为暗黑魔女的话感到兴奋，又像是想甩掉黏着在身上的东西。这种情况过了一会儿才结束，抹茶平静下来，如往常一样，几乎倚在暗黑魔女身侧。

如同趋光的飞蛾，亲近黑暗根植于抹茶的天性之中，而饼干世界里没有比暗黑魔女更接近黑暗的存在。所以抹茶饼干同其他饼干并无不同，暗黑魔女思忖，抹茶喜爱阴暗，自己恰好能满足她的需求，于是她便像蛇一般缠绕着不放，和角没有关联，她所感受到的纽带是臆想罢了。也就是说，现在她可以确实地下手而不必感到别的情绪，揭晓答案后她觉得轻松了，像是把最后一片拼图放置到正确的位置。一旦想通，杀死抹茶反倒成了无关紧要的事，既然能如此轻易地抹除她，为什么要着急这一时呢！

“你是怎么找到我的？”她说，“不，不必回答，我知道了，那时我也知道你在哪里。”抹茶仍用袖子遮掩面部，只露出一双眼睛看她，这是十分幽暗的、叫人不舒服的眼神，而暗黑魔女习惯这样的注视了，她突然生出想法，抹茶是不会久留的。

“你之后要到哪里去呢？”她问。抹茶困惑地歪了歪头，似乎不明白她的话语，又或者没想好下个去处。

她召她过来，她也一如既往的恭顺。暗黑魔女饼干再次抚摸那带有螺纹的墨绿的角，带着不容置疑的、笃定的口吻说道：“而你是会回来的。不论你在哪里，不论我在哪里，你最终会回到我身边。”

她听见抹茶的喉咙里传出漏风的呼呼声，心情很好似的，将头偏过去抵在暗黑魔女身上。


End file.
